1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-103
*Performers **Greg Proops, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"The man with the dirty last name," Greg Proops **"He's what's for dinner," Wayne Brady **"The handsomest man in Canada," Colin Mochrie **"his son," Ryan Stiles Games *Let's Make a Date **Greg - bachelorette **Wayne - old blues singer **Colin - an excitable dog **Ryan - an auctioneer *Sound FX (I) **Performers - Ryan provides the sounds for Colin **Scene - Colin is an ambulance driver on his first emergency call 103 - Hats1.png 103 - Hats2.png 103 - Hats3.png 103 - Hats4.png 103 - Hats5.png 103 - Hats6.png 103 - Hats7.png 103 - Hats8.png 103 - Hats9.png 103 - Hats10.png 103 - Hats11.png 103 - Hats12.png 103 - Hats13.png 103 - Hats14.png *Hats **Performers - Greg and Wayne on one side, Colin and Ryan on the other *break *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Wayne sings **Subject - Accounting (profession you wouldn't normally sing songs about) **Other suggestion - plumber ***Song 1 - Disco - "D-I-V-O-R-C-E-I-R-S" ***Song 2 - Swing - "Your Love Has Bankrupted Me" ***Song 3 - Early Rock and Roll - "Deduct This" *Party Quirks **Greg - host **Wayne - in a slow motion fight scene **Colin - an accident prone circus perfomer **Ryan - a foal being born *break *Foreign Film Dub **Performers - Ryan translates for Drew / Greg translates for Wayne **Language - Farsi **Other language suggested - Polish **Title - Banished on the Breezes Points *Let's Make a Date - 50 points to Colin *Sound FX - Non-scoring round *Greatest Hits - Normally points would be given to Wayne, but "something about the way Greg was tapping his toes..." *Party Quirks - All the points left go to Ryan for "sticking his face there" Winner *Wayne Brady : File:103_-_Winner.png Game Times *Let's Make a Date - (3:25) *Sound FX - (2:18) *Hats - (2:10) *Greatest Hits - (3:45) *Party Quirks - (2:15) *Foreign Film Dub - (1:50) Recurring Themes *Colin begins Sound FX by sleeping *Colin's violent tendencies in Sound Effects - Colin "snaps" a pigeon's neck in the scene *What Greatest Hits interrupts - "Hi. Sorry to interrupt. We'll be back to the 24-Hour Drew Carey Network in just a moment." *Network Jabs and Digs at The Host - Ryan's opening joke in Greatest Hits *Drew Carey Show references - Ryan references it twice, first being his opener in Greatest Hits; Second came after Party Quirks with "That's how I got the job on the other show" *Themed Parties - In Party Quirks, Greg says he's hosting a Spice Girls themed party Games Debuted *Let's Make A Date (Series Premiere) *Sound Effects (Series Premiere) *Hats (Series Premiere) *Greatest Hits (Series Premiere) *Party Quirks (Series Premiere) *Foreign Film Dub (Series Premiere) References Trivial Highlights *This episode was made from the same taping as US-8018 *This episode is incorrectly labeled as Season 1 Episode 2 on CWSeed *Watch Greg lead the audience in a Drew chant after the Intros. *This is Jimmy Mulville's first aired show as executive producer. Mulville went from UK Castmember to a member of the US Production team. Episode Quotables Reviews From The Archives *Dean's guide - From The Idiotsite: **Best Game: The Party Quirks round features a classic Ryan quirk. **Worst Game: Sound Effects has had it's day, well and truly. **Drew's best bit: His Foreign Film Dub game has it's moments. **Greg's best bit: Only Greg could get in as many quips when hosting Lets Make A Date. **Wayne's best bit: His Greatest Hits act is sheer genius. **Colin's best bit: Seems believable as a dog... maybe a previous life??? **Ryan's best bit: His foal act was described by a New Zealand TV reviewer as possibly the funniest 30 seconds in the history of television. It's not quite that good but it is special. **Credits should have been read by: Ryan, reaches top form in the first show. **Should have stayed home and played poker: Greg is miserably under-used in this show. **Overall: A slightly disappointing start to the new series by the standard of the 1997 shows. But a few hearty laughs here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (US) Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres Category:US Series Category:Season 1 Taping Category:Drew Series Category:Greg Proops Episodes (US) Category:Taping 103/8018